Naruto- High school fic
by Kaz the king
Summary: "Man, you look horrible." He heard Naruto muttered. He knew, Naruto didn't have to say it, he already knew. He couldn't sleep, all he could think about is how to stop feeling like this, how to stop feeling this. New stories guys and I'm feeling confident about it! NaruSasu AU angst, warning mentions of suicide, boy on boy, kissing, side couples, love.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/U: Rant**_

 _ **SORRY GUYS THIS IS GOING TO BE A LONG RANT.**_

 _ **Hey guys it's Kaida, I am very excited to be writing this story. As you may know I have a**_ _ **perfectly healthy obsession**_ _ **NaruSasu. Ok that may or may not be true, but I have a sudden hunger for NaruSasu high school fics, or even M-preg fics. Yes I do read a lot of NaruSasu, but you know it feels when you favorite fan fiction never update; you just want to go to their house and force them to write, and I get that they are busy but I just love their writing so much. They know who they are. But anyways moving on, I try to look for NaruSasu fics that are actually good, but some of them have too many flaws to ignore, and not what I crave for at all. I**_ _ **really,**_ _ **really**_ _ **angst fics, so much that it is what I mostly read. Another thing I really hate about some sns fics is that they either make Sasuke shorter than Naruto and really weak or vice versa. There is only a few NaruSasu fics that I actually like, but one of them ended like in 2010, and I'm pretty sure the author is not going to be continuing it any time soon, anyways it's not like I would be able to find it. If any of you guys, know any good angst-ty NaruSasu, don't hesitate to spill. Love you xoxo Kai.**_

 _ **Anyways, on with the story…..**_

 **Third (Pov)**

Sasuke was tired; tired of everything. Tired of hiding, tired of pretending, tired of lying; to himself and to others. He was sick, he was, disgustingly so. He did not know what to do, he didn't know what to do about such illness; and to add to that he heard it was incurable. But he couldn't, he couldn't bring such an illness to break apart the last bit of security he had left. The more he thought about the more his throat clogged up, until he felt like he couldn't breathe. He hated it, he **hated** it. The way he felt; he hated it so much until he couldn't feel anymore. He denied it access to his brain, but it won, more often than not. He hated that he couldn't even control his own emotions. He hated it, he hated it, and he hate himself.

Sometimes he just couldn't take it anymore so he'd lock himself in his room, whenever possible, just so he didn't do anything stupid.

"Man, you look horrible." He heard Naruto muttered. He knew, Naruto didn't have to say it, he already knew. He couldn't sleep, all he could think about is how to stop feeling like this, how to stop feeling this.

"Sasuke," Naruto whispered, like he could read his mind. "Naruto, could you leave for a little while, I want to be alone." He wanted to say, but the words got caught in his throat.

God, he hated this, he really hated this. He didn't want Naruto here; he didn't want anyone here. His black turtle neck started to feel itchy, and his black jeans were uncomfortable, he wanted out; he wanted out. He didn't want to be here, he didn't want to _**be**_ here. "Naruto," his voice came out as a weak whisper and he hated that it did. Why did **he** have to be like this, why him.

"You have been acting strange are you ok…?" Naruto whispered. Sasuke felt blue eyes baring into his back, he turned around and saw Naruto laying on his bed, staring through him, his feet slightly dangling of the bed and his arms behind his head. Sasuke was in the bathroom connected to his room, pale fingers tightly grip the ends of the flat square shape sink; his body turned slightly so he can see the other blond boy, who by the way was wearing shoes, on his bed. "You know Naruto, you don't have to be here if you don't want to." He answered honestly. He looked back at the mirror, and saw his hideously pale face, that Naruto seems to be always commenting on; which, by the way only make him feel worse about it. "You look paler than usual, so I'm staying." See he did it again. "I'm fine." He answered Naruto's earlier question.

"Sure you are." Naruto muttered sarcastically. Sasuke frowned, 'did he know?'

"I feel like you're hiding something. What is it, what's wrong with you?" Naruto looked worried. Naruto is worried? Worried, why? About me? Worried about me? What? Sasuke looked back at the mirror, fully facing forward now. "Don't worry."

"Why not?! Huh? Why shouldn't I, you're my best bro, man." Naruto ended that last part calmly. Sasuke blushed.

'Blushed? Damn that's new.' Naruto thought.

"Yeah," Sasuke rolled his eyes, "Because I'm the only one who can stand you for long periods of time."

"Eh," Naruto protested, "that's so not true, but anyways wanna play black ops 2?"

Sasuke nodded and walked out of the bathroom and followed Naruto into the living room without a glance backwards. '

Naruto rambled on about how he would be the first one to get black ops 3 and is ready any time to pre-order it. He is very into games like those, so he always save up a ton of money, and always hear about before anyone else in their group. Sasuke in the other hand, couldn't care less about the games, he enjoy playing them sure but he doesn't go all out like Naruto does. Plus this not even his game it's Naruto's. He always have two copies of a game, that's how much he comes to Sasuke's house. Anyway, Sasuke would rather read a good book online, and sip on hot tomato soup.

When he zoned back Naruto was slightly leaning back on the couch, his blue cobalt eyes focused on the large flat TV screen, his plump red lips pressed into a thin line. "I had a dream last night." Naruto said without looking at Sasuke. "What was it about?" Sasuke asked, letting his curiosity speak. "You." Naruto answered in one word, which made Sasuke's heart beat so fast in his chest, he felt like it was going to explode. He looked at Naruto with wide eyes, "what else?" He didn't let his sudden rush of nervousness show in his voice. "Me, chasing after you, but I can never seem to catch you." Sasuke's eyes lower to the ground. "Would you?" Naruto turned to him, his fingers still moving on the controller tapping random buttons. "What?" He questioned, voicing his curiosity. "Chase after me?" Sasuke finished. "Hell yeah!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Even if I didn't want you to." Sasuke inquired farther. "You always want me to." Naruto smirked. Naruto turned back to the game, still wearing that stupid smirk on his face. Sasuke slightly push Naruto. "Like I would." But he had that smile on his face. He know he totally would.


	2. Chapter 2

_**To the people who actually read authors notes,**_

 _ **Please read this is important;**_

 _ **Hey guys its Kai (its short for Kaida) and I want to clear up something, but before I just want to shout out to Black Snake for cff-ing, I made it up because I'm lazy, it stands for commenting favoring, and following. So special thank you to for being my first cff. Now, back to business, I'm actually going to try to write this properly guys, I'm actually trying with this fic, I really want to this and I really want to do it so people can enjoy it. And I will write big and bold trigger warning, yes trigger warning; suicide, self-harm, all of that, so if you are somehow not comfortable with that I suggest you go very far away and read your little fairy tales because I'm not ganno hold back. Moving on.**_

 _ **Enjoy, Kai, the wonderful writer.**_

 **Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha have been best friends ever since Naruto accidently drop Sasuke's tomato soup back in the first day of pre-kindergarten; In which the container was a little too big for his tiny fingers to wrap around fully, but he was holing on too it tightly when the other boy knocked on to him. The tiny pale skin boy eyes widen, and he wince when the container landed on the ground and bust open. Naruto didn't do it on purpose, he was just playing around with some boys just met, and he accidently bumped into the other boy. Currently they were standing in the cafeteria their parents in the auditorium hearing the announcement the principle was giving. The slightly older boy looked as if he was about to cry, Naruto looked back at the boy he was playing with earlier with wide eyes, slightly panicking, he was just backing up and throwing his arms everywhere he didn't notice the silent boy behind him. When he locked eyes with the boy, he froze, his eyes were like a representation of the night sky in a cold winter day, and they were exact opposite because Naruto's eyes were an exact representation of the sky in a beautiful summer day. Sasuke was slightly overwhelmed looking into this mysterious boy eyes like this he felt as though he could get lost in them. He almost forget about the spill on the floor,** _ **almost,**_ **but he didn't. When he looked away his face was as red as the tomato on the floor. Naruto was confused but he glad the boy did not start crying, he didn't want him to cry, partly because he didn't want to get in trouble, the other part his 3 year old mind didn't understand. "Hey, sorry about that." Naruto said apologetically, he was honest, he really was sorry. The boy nodded, "It's ok." Naruto smiled at that, he was glad the other boy accepted his apology. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki, what's yours." Naruto asked. His parents taught him to introduce himself first before he even ask someone else's name. "Sasuke Uchiha." Sasuke answered lowly. Naruto scrunched up his nose at that. "A-ah wha?" Sasuke frowned, "I said, Sasuke Uchiha." He said a little louder. "Oh." Naruto nodded, making an O with his lips, then smile that bright smile that seems to be already hurting Sasuke's eyes.**

 **After that they became friends right away. Sasuke and Naruto were doing fine, until one after noon in the first grade. Naruto was just coming from basketball practice and was trying to find Sasuke. He walked around the court yard in the back of the school till in the farthest corner he spotted a blotch of raven hair that seem to turn purple with the sunset. He was just about to yell out the raven's name, when he spotted 2 other blotches of hair. He thought that was the raven's friends, the he realize that Sasuke doesn't have any other friends except for him, and the others, and that definitely wasn't anyone he knew, maybe they saw Sasuke around and wanted to befriend him. Maybe. He started to approach the boys when he saw something that made whatever control his 6 year old mind had snapped, and all he saw was red.**

 **Sasuke was waiting for Naruto to come from basketball practice. He was reading his favorite book and sitting in the farthest corner of the large courtyard away from the playground and all the other kids. He had his nose buried in a book, when suddenly two boys that look about his age approach him. He had never seen them so he was curious as to why they would suddenly approach him like that. His curiosity was satisfied when one of the two boys walked up and knock the book out of his hands, the one with the dark brown hair stood there watching. He got up from where he was sitting and glared at the boy. "Hey look little rich boy can actually stand for himself without his mommy helping him." The one with the dark brown hair mocked from where he was standing. Sasuke turned and glared at him. What is there problem he did not do anything to bother them he made sure of it. He never did anything to bother anyone. Sasuke was tempted to fight but there were two of them and one of him, so he just kept his fist at bay; he was saving them for another time.**

 **The dark brown hair one with the smart remarks, moved from his spot and took a step towards Sasuke, "Don't look at me like that!" He look very angry, Sasuke noted. People hit when they're angry. Sasuke just glared even harder, he didn't care anymore, and even if there was two of them he could take them. Sasuke pounce on the one that was standing directly in front of him and started punching him while he was on his back and Sasuke was on his stomach. The brown hair one dragged Sasuke of the light hair one and pushed him to the ground and he started kicking Sasuke's stomach, the one Sasuke decided to get some payback because next thing he knew is his wrist being pinned to the ground while the light hair one punch his stomach. It hurt, a lot, but Sasuke didn't scream, no he just took it and waited for the perfect opportunity to present itself.**

 **Naruto felt his blood ran cold. He saw red, and that was all he could see. The last thing he remember is people gathering and adults trying to pull him of a bloodied and battered boy. He saw red.**

" **Naruto!" Sasuke screamed, he had** _ **never**_ **seen the boy like this, so angry, so very angry. He was surprised, so very surprise that the boy had this in him.** _ **'No'**_ **he thought,** _ **'this isn't Naruto. This is some monster in the form of Naruto.'**_ **His eyes Sasuke noticed something about his eyes, they weren't blue, no they were red and his cat like features became more like fox's. Sasuke wasn't scared, no, he was petrified.**

 _ **A/N:**_

 _ **So I hoped you guys like it, and I'm going to start working on the other chapter straight away, and btw tomorrow is school so I am pretty freaking mad, I mean I got way better things to do then go to freaking school, but whatever. Oh yeah this is not innocent so if you think this so cupcake and rainbows, you're dead wrong k.**_

 _ **Bye lovelies, look forward to the next one, Kai.**_ __


	3. Chapter 3

" _Naruto this is a big deal, those boys ended up in the hospital, surely you are old enough to understand the consequences of your actions." The principle, Miho Stated. She talked too much, Sasuke noted._

 _Naruto's mum, Kushina Uzumaki shook her head, "All he did was defend his friend, and he just took it a little too far."_

" _What!" The boy; Jashin's mother disagreed, "He send my boy to the hospital! You are lucky I am not pressing charges!" Kushina just narrowed her eyes, 'Well maybe you should teach your_ _ **boy**_ _how to keep his hands off of other people's children." She hissed._

" _That's enough both of you!" Miho intervened between the angered mothers little argument. "Now, Naruto do you have anything to say." Naruto sat in a chair in front of Miho's desk, Sasuke sat in the chair next to him, silently looking at Naruto. "No." He answered bitterly. Sasuke was not surprised at all, he knew that Naruto was still angry. "I'm sorry." Sasuke whispered lowly, looking at the floor. Naruto's head snapped towards him. "What are you apologizing for?" He questioned. "It's my fault, I should've handled it."_

 _Naruto looked even more confused than before, "You didn't do anything wrong." Sasuke slowly looked towards him. He looked towards does honest pools of blue eyes. But it was his fault Naruto got in trouble, if only he wasn't so weak and stupid. "Ok Naruto, your punishment is, you are suspended from the basketball team for two weeks, ok." Miho said._

" _What! Oh man we have a game on two weeks!" Naruto whined. Miho gave him a knowing look, and his mum sigh. The other two mums were not satisfied but stayed quiet. Sasuke in the other hand felt super guilty, he knew how much Naruto loved basketball. He just lowered his head and kicked his feet slightly._

" _Sasuke!" Naruto yelled. Sasuke blinked and looked around till his eyes founded Naruto's. Right now he and Naruto were sitting in his living room playing black ops 3. Damn he blanked out for a second there. "Uh sorry, thoughts." He ended saying. "Yeah, I can see that, I've been trying to talk to you for the last five minutes." Knowing Naruto he probably was babbling and realized that he wasn't listening. "Man, you sure you're ok, it's like you were in a trance or something."_

 _Sasuke nodded to show he was listening, but he really didn't feel like talking. "Uh Sasuke I gatto go, mum said I have to be in time for dinner." Naruto started getting up of the couch and headed towards the door. He gave Sasuke a face splitting grin and a slight wave, then he was out of the door. Just like that Sasuke was alone. Mum and dad were having dinner at a restaurant with Itachi and Sasuke really didn't feel like going out to eat in public._

 _He was tired so he decided you just got to bed after he ate as small dinner and groom himself._

 _ **BEEP! BEEP!**_ _Sasuke's alarm beeped, it was getting so annoying that he felt as though his ears will start bleeding, why in the world would he pick that sound, that horrible sound. He pick his phone from his nightstand and immediately press the snooze button. He look at the time and it shows that it was 5:00, 'good' he thought, 'perfect time for a run.' Sasuke forced his body off the bed and walked towards his closet and took out a sweat shirt and pant with running shoes._

 _He walked into the bathroom to change. Sasuke got back from his run at 6, in which he went to the bathroom to groom himself then prepared a light breakfast made up of fruits and tomato juice. By the time he finished it was 7:40._

 _Sasuke heard his phone buzzed in the counter, he picked it up a saw that he has gotten a text from Naruto. 'Ready?' It read. Ha like that idiot would get up earlier than him. But he still texted back anyway, 'yeah.'_

 _Sasuke walked out just in time to meet Naruto almost about to knock on the door. "Hey." Naruto gave one of his signature smile that made Sasuke's heart thump loudly in his chest. He forced that down into the back of his head, he did not want to think about, not at all. "Hi." He replied back with_ _ **his**_ _signature blank face. Hey, he was smiling in the inside._

" _I like the whole black thing you got going on, every day." Naruto smiled sarcastically. Hey he wore other clothing, he just got a lot of black ones that all. "Well I got good taste in clothing."_

" _I don't know what you're talking about." Naruto frowned, he did have good taste._

" _Really," Sasuke raised a brow. "Yellow shirt and brown pants, with orange sneakers, you look like a walking rainbow."_

 _Naruto frowned, what was wrong with his clothes. He voiced his thoughts exactly._

" _Everything."_

 _While arguing they reached the big yellow and green building of Boys and Girls high school._

 _The two boys saw their pink hair friend, Naruto ran over to her, "Sakura! Sakura, do you think there is anything wrong with what I'm wearing!" He yelled._

 _Sakura looked him up and down. "Everything." She sipped her Starbucks coffee._

 _Sasuke gave him the 'I told you so' look. "Well sorry I'm not some fashionista like you guys." Naruto whined, mad that he was wrong. "You know what," Sakura decided. "We'll clean out your closet and take you shopping this afternoon, got it." They didn't even have time to answer before she walked away._

" _Got it." Naruto said quietly to himself._

" _Hey," he nudged Sasuke. "It's time to go to class."_

 _Sasuke nodded and followed Naruto inside the big building._

 _Naruto was a fairly popular person, he knew a lot of people and people knew him. A certain amount of people actually had their eyes on him, literally their eyes on him, he just didn't notice._

 _Gaara, who was one of his friends after their big fight in middle school. Neji was one of his friends after_ _ **their**_ _big fight in middle school. There is a pattern there, lots of people he fight he ends up being friends with._

 _Sasuke in the other hand, was not very 'social' and only have a few friends. He only talk to a few people, because he can only stand a few people. And people was not very fond of Sasuke with honest opinions and smart remarks, or the plain fact the he was better than them at a lot of things. He created the phrase 'Don't hate me because I'm beautiful.' Or his even, 'Y U mad, bro?'_

 _Well he agrees, there is enough reasons for people to hate him. He don't mind, but what he does mind is does little whispers and rumors that be flying around. That is one thing he hates the most, he believe; if you got something to say just say it. But people seem too scared to even come near him and try something. He wonders why._

' _Don't take this the wrong way' Hozier's voice sang through the fabric of his jeans pocket. Damn he could've sworn he put that on silence, now he has interrupted the class. He quickly apologized to his teacher and slipped out the class._

 _He checked the caller ID and it was Naruto; of course it was Naruto. He quickly answered the call with a 'what do you want.' It's second period and that idiot is already calling him in the middle of class._

" _Yo,"_

 _Yo_

 _That idiot just said a casual 'Yo' like he didn't just interrupted him from getting his education._

" _What do you want?" Sasuke whispered another harsh what do you want._

" _Oh yeah," Naruto said like he just remember what he was going to say. "Come to the end hallway at third floor."_

 _Sasuke was just about to roll his eyes when he remembered that Naruto couldn't see him, he did it anyway though. "No, I am not going to skip class for you so if yu don't have anything else to say I'm hanging up." It's not like he was actually going to hang up he just wanted Naruto to think he would._

" _Wait! Wait! Let's skip school!"_

 _That's it he fooled himself and hanged up on the idiot._

 _He quietly walked back in the classroom, he nodded at his teacher and took his seat way in the back. This guy 'accidentally' stuck his foot out and tried to trip him, but he just casually walked over it. The guy gave a sour face, which he just ignored. 'Bitches be sour.'_

 _When he finally made it to his seat the bell ranged. 'Damn Naruto taking up my time.'_

 _He walked out the door and was about to head out to his next class, when someone grabbed his arm and twisted him around. He saw Naruto slightly leaning against the wall, "Why'd you hang up." Was the first words that came out of his mouth, he look at Sasuke with half closed eyes, waiting for his response?_

 _Sasuke just stared at him like he was stupid. "You ask me to skip school when it just started. What did you think was going to happen?"_

 _Naruto rolled his eyes, "Oh come on, and it's so boring here."_

" _You don't come here to be entertained Naruto." Sasuke stated like it was the most obvious thing in the world. He couldn't believe this actually have pretty decent grades. The more time he spent talking to him the later he goes to class. He finally just decided to walk away and disappear in the flood of students._

 _Naruto tried to follow but he lost track of the dark haired teen. "Damn." He cursed under his breath. He decided to just go to geometry, he needed a nap anyways._

 _One of the reasons why Naruto even bothered showing up to class was because he was in the basketball team and he got to have good grades to play at the next game and that includes attendance. He knew coach Guy would cut him even though he was one of the best players on the team; If not the best, that is._

 _Sasuke was a goody-two shoes, always going to class on time and never skipping school, and sometimes he even forced Naruto into it, but he managed to get away._

" _Sasuke Yo! Over here!" Naruto whisper yelled._

 _Sasuke pretended like he didn't even hear and continued walking towards the staircase that leads down to the cafeteria._

 _Naruto quickly followed and he and Sasuke entered the cafeteria. "Hey, why are you ignoring me?"_

" _Hey Naruto over here!" Naruto was quickly waved over a table with Neji, Gaara, Kiba, shikimaru and a whole lot of other people Sasuke could care less about. Naruto started walking over to the table and beckoned Sasuke to follow. Sasuke shrugged, "They called you not me." With that he walked over to an empty table and opened his back pack to take out his lunch; salad with sliced tomatoes and onions._

" _Oh come on Sasuke lets just go sit at that table,_ _ **together**_ _." Naruto hobbled over to his table, at the farthest corner of the cafeteria. "No, I like it here." Sasuke shook his head._

 _Naruto made a low groan noise at the back of his throat, which sounded a little too wrong in Sasuke's ears._

" _Fine but I'm sitting here too."_

" _Do whatever you want."_

 _A/N_

 _ **Oh my god, guys I literally wrote so much, and I'm so happy with how it turned out. Ok English is not my mother's tongue but I think I'm pretty good at it. So I was stressing while writing this chapter because I literally did not know what to write! But anyways I hope you guys enjoyed it! And I am not proud of this, so review please. I enjoy honest opinions.**_


End file.
